The Red Stallion
by TLamz94
Summary: After being plagued by dreams of a red stallion, Idina decides to investigate convinced this horse is real, but is it and if so what is so special about this horse and how does it connect to her friend Castiel
1. Prologe

"I DON'T UNDERSTAND, WHY, WHY ME" the copper haired girl screamed at the animal stood in front of her, her fiery locks whipping her face, her thin pyjamas blowing in the fierce wind as she stood in the snow storm that was swirling around her, the landscape around her was nothing but a blur of white all except the animal in front of her, its coat was blood red, its dark eyes pleaded no screamed help at her, its long face mournful. She took a step towards it her hand outstretched, but the animal only retreated "HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO HELP YOU IF I CAN'T TOUCH YOU" she sank to her knees in the snow her face in her hands. She looked up in despair just as the poor beast reared and looked over the girls shoulder, in a blind panic the girl turned but saw nothing "WHAT ARE YOU SO AFRAID OF" she turned to the beast only to see it take off into the whiteness all she saw was the red whip of its tail as the landscape swallowed it. The storm suddenly picked up, the snow swirling around her harder and harder till she couldn't even see her hands in front of her, suddenly she felt the suffocation, she couldn't move, she couldn't breathe she was going to die. And then silence, the howling wind had stopped, her hair had settled down to land flat around her head and face 'why am I on my stomach' everything around her felt soft yet she knew it was not snow it was warm and fitted to her shape 'what the heck'.


	2. Chapter 1

"Iris I'm serious. It seemed so real, the cold, the snow everything" "Di it was just a dream" "it may well have been a dream but it really felt like …. Come on back up, move pogi, move …. It felt like it really needed my help, its deep grey eyes just bore into me I can't help but think it exists" "Idina you're not on about that bloody dream again are you" Idina turned after shutting the stable door on the bolshie skewbald pony trying to escape, the stable hand Dake was pushing a wheelbarrow towards them. "Morning Dake and yes she is, your becoming obsessed with an imaginary horse Di" Iris exited the stable next to her, the bright bay mare occupying it munched on its fresh hay watching the conversation with interest "am not" "are too now shut up and come help me turn the horses out before we go to school" Idina scowled at her twin sister but did as she was told, she knew that the red horse existed even if no one else did.

Idina leaned against her sister's car as Iris made a mental checklist of everything she had for school, rolling her eyes she hugged her body to keep warm and stared out at her home.

_When Idina and her family had first moved to Amoris, she had been so excited, she had always dreamt of living in the country, she and iris were originally from Lexington, Kentucky 'the horse capitol of the world' her dad had been one of the USA's best jump jockeys and her mother was one of the top thoroughbred breeders in the world, so it was only natural both her and her sister would become riders. They had lived in one of the biggest stables in the continental US, right above the stables, she fell asleep to the sound of horses snorting and whinnying, the smell of hay and straw filled her dreams and she awoke to the same sounds and smells, she had loved it but for her it was just too busy to many people interfering. Iris since she was very young had always wanted to event, she loved the elegance of the dressage, the thrill of the cross country and the precision of show jumping so iris had spent most of her time with client horses, training and competing them but Idina she loved being in the saddle but loved being on the ground more, she loved spending hours in the fields or the stables just watching the horses, how they interacted with one another, she would often draw them, her walls plastered with horses past and present. She never had horses that she could constantly ride as these were some of the most expensive horses in the country only iris was allowed to ride them as she showed promise in the saddle. She was a nuisance, the girl with no ambition, her own twin was busy training, her mother busy with mares and foals and her father was always on the track, nobody had time for her, she was a nobody. _

_Then one day her entire life changed, Idina was stood at the arena gate with her sister aboard a client's horse, she was just a few points off qualifying for the junior phase of the Kentucky three day event one of the most highly anticipated horse competitions in the world. The bell rang for Iris to start her round, Idina was never jealous of her sisters riding ability she was always in awe as she watched her sister move as one with the horse over the jumps. Iris cleared the third jump but something wasn't right the horse had landed funny, it was bunny hopping clearly in pain, without thinking Idina ran into the ring and grabbed the reins pulling her sister off the horses back, the horse fell to the ground clearly in agony. In a soothing tone she began to stroke the horse rhythmically to calm it down but she was flung backwards by some force._

_The horse had torn a tendon and had to be put down, Idina had warned the owner they were pushing the horse too hard but nobody listened and now the owners were threatening to sue her sister for neglect unless they got off the farm and never returned, so they packed up their stuff and moved to the farm they now call home, her mother now managed the mares and foals here and her dad was a jockey trainer in the next town over, and Idina thought life couldn't be better it was quiet, she could ride as many horses as she wanted without being told off, but she couldn't help thinking iris wasn't happy yes she was still riding but she never jumped, never had the same enthusiasm she once did._

"Oh shoot I left my math book in the hay loft give me a min" Idina wasn't really listening so just grunted as her sister ran off towards the barn. She looked at the paddock on one side of the long pathway to the big barn she stared at the big black thoroughbred rolling in the fresh blanket of snow she chuckled to herself. "sorry di I'm ready now" iris was running towards her moments later it was amazing how much the two sisters looked alike yet they were complete polar opposites, Idina was quirky out going and no regards for rules, she would try things even if they seemed dangerous and stupid whereas iris was a sucker for rules, she was calm and clever and always keeping a tight leash on Idina something she really hated.


	3. Chapter 2

"can't believe it's Monday and where back in this hell hole already this sucks" "oh will you shut up complaining Di jeez your such a … oh hi Lysander" Idina rolled her eyes as iris's boyfriend walked up to them, her sister always became such a a girl round Lysander always batting her eyelashes and she had a bad habit of twisting her plait round and round, Lysander was just as bad he always blushed heavily around her "oh will you just kiss already jeez" Idina rolled her eyes and put her books away in her locker, she heard the sound of kissing and turned to see her sister in full make out mode "oh come on really right next to me, get a room" "how about we get a room huh Di" Idina jumped as hot breath blew across her ear, she turned to face Lysander's annoyingly handsome best friend Castiel "hi Castiel" she turned her back on him and shut her locker "oh come on Di don't turn away we all know you clearly have a thing for me" she felt his hand grab her wrist and suddenly she was pulled into his chest "its Idina and in your dreams lover boy now let go of me" she pushed as hard she could against his chest "Castiel I said let go " she looked up at his face and was startled , she watched his brow furrow "what" she tilted her head "your eyes, why do they seem so familiar?" "err maybe cause there my eyes" "no I've seen them somewhere else" a lock of red hair fell in front of his eyes and the image hit Idina like a blow to the chest "the red stallion" she whispered and without warning Castiel gasped and let go of her, she toppled backwards onto the floor "what did you say" he was looking down at her panic crossed his features only for a second, "oh not this again Idina" Iris helped her up but Idina wasn't paying attention she was staring at Castiel. "What is she on about" Lysander was looking at Idina as though she was crazy "nothing lys she's been dreaming about this red horse for a few weeks she says its asking for her help, every night it returns, if you ask me I think she's cracking up" Idina hurt by her sisters comment dusted herself and marched to her first class "nobody did ask you". For the rest of the day Idina's mind was filled with the image of the red stallion, she would find herself staring at Castiel, something she would never have done before and once or twice she found him staring back a look of confusion on his face but was it because she was looking at him?.

That night the same dream happened but this time the stallion wasn't there it was Castiel, his red locks whipping him in the face as he looked at Idina his eyes pleading with her "Castiel what's going on where's the stallion, why are you here" Castiel opened his mouth but nothing came out whether his voice got lost in the wind or he generally couldn't talk she didn't know "Castiel" and for the first time Idina felt sorry for the red head, the look on his face was nothing she had ever seen on his features she took a step towards him and like the stallion he retreated "let me help you cas please" suddenly castiel's grey eyes opened wide in terror and Idina knew immediately that there was something behind her something she would never see so instead she fixed her eyes on the man in front of her. Suddenly a hand clamped down on her shoulder and she started screaming, the snow began to get thick again she watched Castiel get lost in the snow and yet the hand was there it was now shaking her she was still screaming.

"jeez Idina wake up stop screaming you'll upset the horses" Idina's eyes shot open to see a face identical to hers staring at her in the darkness, she jumped up and cracked her head against iris's "ow jeez Di" but Idina wasn't paying attention, the look of sheer terror on castiel's face swam in her mind "well seen as your awake and I now have a concussion I'm going back to bed" Idina looked round at her sister scared "iris please don't leave me please" iris seeing her sisters face nodded and climbed in beside her sister "we haven't done this since we were kids" iris whispered, Idina only nodded.

For the rest of the week she was quiet something never heard of for Idina but she couldn't help it she was afraid if she opened her mouth she would scream, what was so scary that it had Castiel scared witless, she had always somewhat admired the red head for being tough and always imagined that there was nothing that could scare him yet that look of terror had been real she knew it but why and that's what bothered her the most, she could no longer sleep unless iris was in the bed with her and even then her dreams where plagued by the red stallion and Castiel.

Idina was sat on a branch in the only tree in the main paddock, it was her favourite place as it had a view of the entire property and at this time of year the snow lit everything up in the watery sun, it looked so beautiful, it was the only place she could relax and push the images in her head away temporarily. Her brown mare Kora was grazing nearby, Idina pulled out her sketchpad to draw her but as she put pencil to paper she found herself drawing castiel's face instead, she drew his eyes carefully her hand shook as she tried to push the image of the red horse out of her head and yet she found herself drawing the horses face on the same piece of paper. The shading of the horses fur was the same colour as castiel's hair, she didn't know how and she didn't know why but Castiel was most certainly connected to this horse, the eyes and the hair colour could not be coincidence.

"Idina get your head out the clouds" Idina jumped and looked down to see her sister looking up at her, she quickly hid her sketch. "What were you drawing" iris asked intrigued "err just Kora" "really?" "really" iris shrugged "ok, well any way come on we better get ready where meeting everyone at 3 remember" she knew that iris knew she was hiding something but the one thing Idina liked about her sister is that she didn't pry "oh yeah, why are we meeting that early anyway, the party's only at 6" "I don't know lys said it was castiel's idea" "what, ahhh" the sound of castiel's name and the fact that she had forgotten he was going to be there this afternoon had taken Idina by shock that she fell out the tree and landed face down in the snow, she flopped over on to her back and looked at her twin laughing at her, Kora next to her wondering what had just happened.

"anyone would think you had a little crush on Castiel" Idina's head shot up from straightening her sisters auburn hair and looked at her in the mirror "what do you mean" iris laughed "well, since last week you've been avoiding him, yet I catch you staring at him in class, and just then you fell out the tree at the sheer mention of his name" "I don't have a crush on Castiel" "oh yeah" iris challenged her sister "really iris" "then why do you say his name in your sleep then .. OWW" Idina had accidently burnt her sister but she didn't notice "I talk in my sleep" she frowned at her sister in the mirror " yeah it's the same each night, Castiel, cas what is it, what can I do, don't leave me" Idina sat down on the bed she frowned for a minute "girl you got it bad" iris poked her sister in the forehead " I don't have a crush on Castiel ok there's something about him, I don't know what, but it disturbs me".


	4. Chapter 3

The ding of the bell above the door caused Idina's head to shoot up for the fifth time in two minutes "will you stop it you look crazy" iris whispered to her sister, Idina looked at her sister who gestured to the five people in the booth with them, Alexy and his twin Armin had joined them as had melody and her boyfriend Nathaniel and another of their friends Kim, they were all staring at her, she just shrugged her shoulders and gave them her best goofy smile which is always guaranteed a laugh. "Are you positive you don't have a thing for Castiel" iris whispered a smirk playing on her features "no I do not now shut up" "hey everyone" Idina jumped at the sound of Lysander's voice she looked up to see Castiel hiding? behind Lysander, she opened her mouth to greet them but suddenly found a hand on her side and one on her shoulder, the next thing she knew her own sister had pushed her off her seat "Lysander you can sit here" "hey iris what the heck" iris grinned at her twin "woops" "I'll give you woops" she muttered to herself. "Are you going to take my hand or what" she looked up to see Castiel holding his hand out to her, she grasped it and pulled herself up "err thanks" Castiel just nodded, she knew she should act normal round him but she couldn't help it, she felt scared for him but couldn't explain why. "You two going to sit down" iris smirked at Idina, So Idina had no choice but to squash between Lysander and Castiel, she felt Castiel quivering against her 'the same way a horse does when it anticipates something' she peaked up at him under her fringe to find his grey eyes transfixed on her she quickly fixed her sight on her hands on the table.

"Shit" Idina heard Castiel swear under his breath "err guys I've got to go" Castiel stood hastily and glanced at the sun which was just starting to set "what now but were going to head over to ken's in a bit" Alexy complained "actually I'm going to go too I'm knackered and not going to be much fun if I'm tired maybe next time sorry" Idina stood up beside Castiel as she apologised to her friends, she knew she was missing out on the party of the year but she needed to talk to Castiel alone "would you mind giving me a lift" she asked looking at the red head, he just nodded " well if your giving lifts Castiel would you mind dropping me off on the way" Idina felt her chance slip away "what you too Nath" melody looked pleadingly at her boyfriend "I told you Mel I have something with my dad" "you always do" melody sulked "I'm sorry" Nath bent down and kissed her, " I didn't say I was giving you a lift yet" her chance was gliding back towards her "cas don't be an idiot just give him a lift already" Lysander told him "but I" castiel's protest was interrupted by iris " he doesn't have to if he doesn't want to its his car" she quickly winked at Idina, who slapped her hand against her forehead earning her a few strange looks from her friends "cas just give him a lift, he lives right near Idina don't be a jerk" and at his best friends words Castiel nodded at Nathaniel, Idina couldn't help feel disappointed she needed to talk to him but now she couldn't.

"Jesus Castiel are you trying to get us killed" Nathaniel shouted from the back, Idina had to agree he was driving even more erratic than usual, he kept glancing at the sunset as they drove on. Finally with their lives still intact, Castiel pulled up in front of the white wash mansion that Nathaniel lived in with his parents and sister. Idina watched as Nath exited the car, now was her chance. "Are you getting out or what" she jumped and turned to Castiel "what" "you don't live far from here do you, I'm sure you can walk" "but I" she stopped she knew it was hopeless, disappointed she climbed out the passenger seat. She watched as he sped away "would you like me to walk you home" "huh, err no thanks I'm fine" Nathaniel chuckled "alright well I guess I'll see you in school then" and with that he waved goodbye and began walking up the driveway that led to his house.


	5. Chapter 4

Idina open the front door "I'm home" she called, there was no answer she threw her bag down and went to the kitchen, a note was laid out on the kitchen surface

'iris, Idina, we've gone to the jockeys club we have our phones if you need us we won't be back till tomorrow, everything's been done in the stables but if you could do one last round before bed please that would be much appreciated have fun

Love mom and dad'

'Great all alone tonight, not going to get much sleep then' Idina crumpled the note and tossed it into the trash as she changed her heeled boots for her riding boots and went out into the last few minutes of light.

"right all the horses have fresh water and full hay nets, lights in the hayloft are off, all the horses are in and rugged up, paddock lights out, ok that's everything, just say goodnight to Kora and shut the bottom door then I can get in the warmth" Idina rubbed her hands together to warm them as she walked down the aisle, she couldn't help smile at all the horses either dozing, eating or looking at her, she opened her mares stable door and stepped in "hey Kora, you had a good day" she patted her mares neck, there was something soothing about talking to a horse and Idina soon found herself spilling her concerns about Castiel and the red stallion to Kora.

"you're not listening anymore are you" Idina looked at her mare who was munching lazily on hay, I take that as my que to leave" she kissed the mare at the top of her blaze on her face "goodnight Kora". Idina was halfway down the aisle when she remembered she hadn't shut the bottom door. Idina stared out into the inky blackness and was about to shut the barn door when she heard a sound in the woods nearby, suddenly the red stallion appeared on the horizon it stopped and stared directly at her, "no way your real, I knew it" she was about to step out when she heard shouts and a moment later two horses this time carrying riders charged out the blackness straight at the red stallion immediately it took flight "no come back" Idina called out into the darkness, without thinking she grabbed her mares bridle, put it on and unrugged Kora in record time. "yaa" Idina dug her heals into her mares sides and horse and rider burst out the barn and into the darkness.

Idina could hear the sounds of shouting up ahead, Kora was fast when she wanted to be, suddenly a gunshot pierced the silence "oh my god there shooting at it, yaa come on Kora I know a short cut" she pulled her mare off the main track and took a more worn one. The track hadn't been used in years and was overgrown she had branches and thorns tugging at her clothing and whipping her skin but she ignored it, her only thought was that red stallion. She could hear a commotion nearby, she turned Kora through the thicket and moments later emerged onto an open field she pulled her mare up, there in front of her was the red stallion cornered by its two pursuers, still mounted. one pulled out a gun 'no' once more Idina dug her heels into kora's sides "NOO" she galloped towards the confrontation she heard the gun go off seconds before she got there, she heard the stallion behind her scream in pain "GET AWAY NOW" Kora went up on her hind legs lashing out with her forelegs, she came back down snorting and panting her limbs quivering under Idina from being pushed hard and yet her ears were still pricked. Idina turned to the red stallion, relived to see it was still alive the bullet had grazed its shoulder, her distraction had worked "run, run now" she whispered, the stallion pricked its ears before taking off and clearing the fence it had been trapped by, Idina watched as its injured leg quivered on landing but it quickly recovered and took off into the distance, sighing with relief she turned to face the stallions pursers, they were still stood were she had left then, their faces hidden in the darkness "you could have been killed Idina" Idina momentarily taken by surprise that one of the pursers knew her name that she didn't recognise the voice at first, and suddenly she did "Nathaniel?" the blond walked across the space in front of them on a black horse, his hair standing out in the darkness "no, no what, what's going on", "I'll tell you what's going on young lady, you just cost me my kill I've been hunting that stallion for two years and tonight I finally had it cornered and you let it get away from me" Nathaniel's father emerged out the darkness, he too was riding a jet black horse and like his son his hair shone gold "but why , why would you hunt such a beautiful creature" "it is a menace to mankind, it has to be destroyed before it can reproduce" "but" Idina was close to tears as she turned to Nathaniel, he generally looked sorrowful "go home Idina let your poor mare rest and clean up your face and arms and please don't interfere next time or you or your mare could get seriously hurt" "is that a threat" she growled at Nath "go home Idina now and I won't tell your parents that you took one of your horses for a midnight ride" Idina looked at Nathaniel and his father and without a word turned her mare in the direction of home.

Idina stared at herself in her bathroom mirror, even with most of the blood and mud washed off her she still looked horrifying, large red welts were all over her face and arms "how the hell am I'm going to explain this to my family and friends". She sighed as she clambered into her bed "he's real I knew it" Idina smiled as she softly drifted to sleep.

She was stood in snow again but this time there was no storm, the stallion stood in front of her there was no sign of panic now instead it bowed its head and snorted softly "your welcome" Idina spoke softly and taking this opportunity she walked forward, but the stallions head shot up into the air, shaking its head and then it was gone a red blur getting smaller and smaller amongst the white landscape "was worth a shot".


	6. Chapter 5

Idina woke up the next morning from the best sleep she'd had in weeks. Dressed and ready for her morning stable duties, Idina made her way downstairs, when she caught her reflection in the mirror "yikes" she examined her arms and face, the scratches were less prominent than the night before but she still looked like she had been attacked by an angry squirrel. Movement in the corner of the mirror caught her eye looking in the reflection she burst out laughing, there panned out in the hallway was her goody two shoes sister passed out "oh this is brilliant" Idina laughed as she stepped over her sister.

Running down the path to the stables she could just see Dake up ahead "Dake hold up" the blond turned round "oh morning Idina" "listen I'm sorry to do this but there's a slight dilemma in the house" "what are you talking about" "listen could you do mine and iris's duties, please I'll convince my parents to give you a bit of extra cash" she batted her eyelashes and pouted her lip "ok fine just stop with the lip jeez" "thanks Dake I owe you" she turned to skip away "hold it di, why am I doing you and your sisters stable chores" "that's a funny story".

"Never would I have believed it and yet here she is" Dake was staring down in astonishment at iris's limp body sleeping on the laminate "I know right" "why are you grinning like that" Dake asked picking up iris's body "because the shoe is on the other foot now, the amount of times she used to lecture me when I came home like that now it's my turn". " where am I putting her" Dake asked looking round iris's room "oh in the bathtub", "you sure" "yeah there's an old trick my mom used to do when I was passed out or was really drunk" after Dake had left, Idina grabbed her sisters shoulders and shook her awake "IRIS WAKEY WAKEY" there was a groan from iris "Idina please don't shout" "OH I'M SORRY DO YOU HAVE A HANGOVER" iris groaned loader slid further down the bathtub "listen there's an old trick mom used on me to wake me up do you trust me" "yes" "ok close your eyes and tip your head back", grinning evilly Idina grabbed a jug from the cupboard under the sink and began filling it with ice cold water. "ok ready iris, you still trust me" "yes just get rid of this hangover" iris groaned and with one movement of her wrist Idina emptied the contents of the jug on her sisters head, there was a scream of protest, laughing Idina scarpered "shouldn't of trusted me" she ran from the room before quickly popping her head back round the door "oh and don't forget we got school in an hour" she laughed and ducked as a plastic jug was hurtled at her.

The car journey was a quiet one with iris rubbing her head and groaning from the passenger seat and Idina trying to hold back her laughter. Walking into the hall Idina couldn't help but laugh Lysander, ken, Armin, Alexy, Kim and melody were slumped against the lockers looking terrible, Idina was going to have some fun with this "good morning" she sang, groans answered her greeting. Creating as much noise as she could she began to throw her books into the metal locker, before slamming it shut as hard as she could "Idina stop it please it hurts" melody begged, "wow looks like a zombie apocalypse" Castiel had turned up behind Idina "I don't think they heard ….. What happened to your arm" Idina had turned to face the red head and frowned to see his arm in a sling "erm I injured my shoulder" "how?" Castiel clearly felt uncomfortable "doesn't concern you … what happened to your face anyway" it was Idina's turn to feel awkward "I erm, fell out a tree", the two of them looked at each, Castiel opened his mouth to say something when the bell rang thankful for the distraction, Idina shouldered her bag and went to her first class.

The bell rang for lunch and Idina's class filed out the door, she looked round and saw Nathaniel at his locker, immediately anger rose in her, she stomp over grabbed his sleeve and pulled him away ignoring his protests, years of dealing with horses meant Idina was pretty strong for a girl of 18, she opened a door to an empty classroom and pulled Nathaniel into it "what the hell di are you crazy" "shut up Nath and its Idina" she looked at the blond as he straightened his wrinkled sleeve "wow your face looks sore" "I said shut up Nathaniel" "listen is this about last night" "of course it is you idiot, what did you think you were doing hunting that poor animal" "Idina this is bigger than you realise hunting that animal has been part of my family for generations, it's a tradition" "Traditions can be broken Nathaniel never in a million years did I think you would be involved in something like this" "Idina please leave it alone, if you know what's best for you, you will stay out the way" Nathaniel tried to push past but Idina was too quick she had already blocked his exit "so does this mean you're not even going to try and convince your dad not to hunt the stallion" Nathaniel looked Idina in the eye "no" "fine then you just made yourself an enemy, an enemy who will do all she can to protect that stallion no matter what" and with that Idina threw open the door and marched out.


	7. Chapter 6

Idina paced her bedroom floor that night she kept glancing at her clock 12, 1, 2 am in the morning, she couldn't stand the anxiety, not knowing if Nathaniel and his father had gotten the stallion, looking out her window she made up her mind in a second, she climbed into some warmer clothes and snuck downstairs and out to the barn. Using the 'borrowed' torch she had required from her father's tool box she tacked Kora up "I'm sorry girl I know I did this last night but I can't stand not knowing, I promise tonight though I won't push you or put your life in danger I mean it" she kissed the mares neck before checking her girth and finally swung herself up onto the brown mares back.

Out in the cold night air, Idina strained her ears in hope of hearing something that remotely sounded like a horse but all she could hear was the soft footfalls of her mare. She checked her watch it was almost 6 in the morning and the dawn was slowly approaching "come on Kora lets head home before mom and dad realise were missing" she turned her mare back the way they had come. After a few minutes, Idina noticed kora's ears swivelling back and forth listening to something "what is it Kora" she whispered she slackened the reins and let her mare lead the way, the mare took her through an undergrowth that led to a field, here Idina pulled her up, in front of them as red as the approaching dawn was the stallion, it hadn't noticed them, she watched it for a few minutes when its head shot up, it looked up at the horizon, the sun was just coming over the peak, the stallion without any warning took off. Without thinking Idina pushed Kora into a gallop after the stallion, she could see its red tail up ahead as it disappeared into some thick woods.

After 5 minutes Idina pulled Kora up it was no use the undergrowth was too thick and Kora was already sweating, sighing she turned her a mare back in the direction they had come, suddenly close by came the scream of an injured horse, it made the hair on Idina's neck stand up she dismounted and pushed through the undergrowth leading Kora behind her, the screams still ripping the morning silence like the light of the sun ripping into the darkness of night, but as Idina got closer the screams began to change, they began to sound almost human and one last groan came from directly in front of her. Pushing away a thick branch she came upon a small clearing and lying in the middle was a familiar red head, not knowing what else to do she took her coat off and threw it over his body.

Idina moaned and rolled over 'what the' she opened her eyes to find out she was lying face down in bed, she sat up in confusion, then disappointment washed over her "it was all a dream, it felt so real" she climbed out of bed and put her stable clothes on and made her way downstairs 'I could of sworn it was real, I can't of imagined a scream like that, but Castiel being the stallion, it doesn't make sense" "what are you doing out of bed" Idina jumped at the sound of her mother's voice "oh hi, I'm going to do my chores before school" her mother's brow furrowed in concern "honey its 2 in the afternoon" "what but how" "you don't remember do you" " remember what" "your ride this morning" 'ride this morning' hope began to rise inside her 'maybe it was real, oh damm she's going to kill me' "what happened" "I don't know what you were doing up that early but you had gone out riding when Kora threw you, your friend Castiel brought you back" "Castiel?" "yeah the red headed one, he said he was running past when he spotted Kora with no rider and that's when he found you unconscious and brought you back, your coats over there he wrapped it round you" Idina picked up her coat and put it on "how's Kora" "she's fine, she's out in the field, seen as your up and you look ok could you give Dake a hand please but don't push yourself ok honey" "I won't".

Idina was mucking out one of the stalls, when Dake came in from the field "hey sleepy head" looking up she smiled at the blond "hey", "what happened to you, your mom just said you weren't feeling too well" "well I erm", Idina thinking quickly came up with a feasible story that wouldn't involve her parents killing her " woke pretty early this morning and decided to go for a ride before doing my chores, but some sort of animal ran out in front of us and Kora threw me, mom said a friend of mine Castiel was running past when he spotted Kora and moments later found me and brought me back". She shrugged her shoulders in an 'it doesn't really matter' sort of way.

Idina felt her phone vibrate, pulling it out she saw she had text from Castiel _'we need to talk, text me back'_. Suddenly she was reminded of why she was out last night, she quickly texted him back '_how you feeling and yeah I think we do, I'll come round later, when you're finished at school'_ she put her phone in her pocket and had just picked the pitchfork up when her phone buzzed again ' _not in school, come round now important_' Idina rolled her eyes she wasn't some dog who would come when called but she desperately wanted to find out what exactly happened last night, none of it seemed real right now '_ok be round soon'_ "erm Dake I'm not feeling too well are you ok on your own" "sure thing" "thanks I owe you".


	8. Chapter 7

After making an excuse about running an errand, Idina was in the car on her way round to castiel's, his house was your average detached house, with big garden and his car on the drive. She sat idling for a few minutes outside thinking, did she really want to find out the truth, was her theory about him right if so, would it freak her out hearing him say it, would she help or run, her dreams well they were exactly that, if they were suddenly real, then that terror the fear on castiel's face was real could she handle seeing that look on his features in reality. A rap on her window made her jump and scream, turning she saw Castiel stood there his arms crossed his arm surprisingly was no longer in a sling, he was looking impatient. Switching the engine off she climbed out "what the heck were you doing" "nothing just thinking".

"you want a drink" Idina positioned herself on the kitchen sides "cut the act Castiel, spill, what the hell happened last night, my head is all over the place and don't lie to me ok I know what I saw" Castiel walked over to her and looked at her "I will, if you promise not to run please" he was actually begging her "I promise Castiel I just I need know if I'm going crazy that's all" "going?" he smiled gently at her, it took her by surprise she had never seen such a gentle smile from him "very funny" she chuckled.

"so let me get this right, a curse was put on your family centuries ago" yep" "which caused every male descendent to turn into a horse rather than a man on their sixteenth birthday" Idina was still sat on castiel's kitchen surface he was stood in front of her, his hands either side of her, whether it was to stop her from bolting she didn't know "yeah" "and you only turn when the sun sets and then back to you at sunrise?" "yep" "So you're a sort of were – horse" Castiel chuckled "I guess so" he let out a sigh of relief and tipped his head forward so it was resting on her stomach, Idina made a little oh noise she hadn't expected that "you don't understand how good it feels to finally be able to tell someone" Idina couldn't help herself she felt sorry for the poor guy having to have this secret for 2 years, she stroked his red hair for a few moments "Castiel" "um" he lifted his head her hands fell onto his shoulders "thanks for trusting me with this and I promise I'll help you, but there's something I need to ask you" he stood up straight causing her hands to fall to her sides, his face looked worried "do you remember anything when you're the stallion" relief washed through his face "not usually, I tend to just wake up in my backyard not knowing how I got there or why I have no clothes on" at this Idina blushed she remembered finding him last night, Castiel chuckled but carried on "I do however remember you rescuing me from those two riders the other night, I don't know why, I just did, I remember you telling me to run and so I did but it wasn't my animal instinct that kept me running", " so do you not know who those two riders were" Castiel shook his head his red hair swishing "why do you?" Idina didn't think telling Castiel that one of them was Nathaniel was a good idea "err no they took off before I could get a good look" she felt guilty not telling him.

"how's your arm" Idina was playing with demon, castiel's dog "oh aside from having a bullet graze it, its fine now, how's your face" "fine it looks worse than what it is" "what did you tell your parents" "oh that I fell out a tree" "and they believed you?" Castiel raised an eyebrow, Idina stood up "you'll be surprised how often I do that" Castiel chuckled "does not surprise me" Idina was about to smack him when her phone buzzed '_you up, if you're feeling better where all at the café if you wanna come but castiel's not gonna be here _' Idina rolled her eyes "what's up" "it's just iris, everyone's at the café, she wants to know if I would like to join them" "oh" Idina couldn't help but notice Castiel was disappointed "you wanna come, I'll drive and I'll make sure to get you back before the sunsets" she smiled at him "thanks but I'll pass" "why" "cause you should have fun rather than be tied down with me" "Castiel" she placed a hand on his arm, she felt his muscle tense "it's my secret to bear now as well ok and I will help you, so come on enjoy yourself for a few hours" she pouted her lip, Castiel laughed "fine, I really hate when you pout your lip like that, I can never win " Idina laughed and walked towards the door "you love it really".

"questions are going to be asked when we walk in you know" Castiel and Idina were walking towards the café "what do you mean" "well we've both be absent from school, and were both walking in together, they're going to think we skipped school to spend time together" "just say we bumped into each other in town" Castiel shrugged his shoulders as he opened the door for Idina. "IDINA OVER…." Idina looked over to see her sister in mid wave as she took in Castiel and Idina together, she rolled her eyes, she was never going to hear the end of this. The two of them sat down, the group looking at them both, Idina noticed Nathaniel was here and immediately tensed "you ok" Castiel whispered to her "huh oh yeah". She continued to glare at Nathaniel for quite a while, knowing what she did now, she couldn't believe that Nathaniel would hunt his own classmate, even he wouldn't sink that low it was practically murder. Idina stood up suddenly make a few people jump "Nathaniel can I have a word please outside" she pointed to the door, before shimming out the booth not bothering to check if he was following.

"what is it Idina" she could hear the frustration in his voice "what do you know about the stallion, what has your father told you" "this again Idina, I told you to stay out of this" "and I told you I'm not going to, now what do you know" "why does it matter" "because that stallion is important to me now tell me" Idina was getting angry now "forget it I'm going back in" Nathaniel went to open the door but Idina grabbed him by the lapel of his jacket and slammed him against the window of the café, she could see the customers looking at them "tell me" she snarled, everyone knew Idina had a temper but no one had ever witnessed it except iris. Nathaniel looked afraid for a moment "fine I'll tell you, just let go of me" Idina did as he asked "my father told me that, that animal is cursed, no matter how many times my ancestors have killed it, it keeps coming back, we have to keep killing it till the animal finally dies for good, that's why we hunt it" Idina frowned this didn't make sense, it didn't match castiel's version, one of them was lying, 'it can't be Castiel he has no reason too, but maybe Nathaniel's telling the truth and his dad has fed him a bunch of lies' "and that's all you know" "yes, can I go back in now please" "yeah", she followed him in and sat down next to Castiel "what was that all about" he asked "I'll tell you later" "you can tell me now, I've got to get going" he nodded to the sun outside it was starting to sink low, Idina nodded "I'm going to get going" she stood up and Castiel did the same "me too mind giving me a lift" she just nodded before leaving.

"so you going to tell me what that was all about with Nathaniel", "yes only if you don't interrupt me till I'm finished promise" "ok, I promise" Idina took a deep breath as she braked at traffic lights "I lied earlier when I said that I didn't see who your pursers where" Castiel raised an eyebrow but let her carry on "one of them is Nathaniel" "WHAT" Castiel roared making Idina jump and stall the car "let me finish" she said restarting the car "it was him and his dad, ah let me finish, earlier I made him tell me what he knew about you, he said his dad told him that it's just the one horse which keeps coming back and therefore his family have always hunted and killed it for generations, by the sounds of things he doesn't know it's you, he's just going off what his dad has told him" "is this you sticking up for him" Castiel looked at Idina angrily "no I don't condone what he's doing, all I'm saying is that he doesn't know it's you maybe if he did he would stop hunting you" "you are not to tell him ok besides it doesn't make a difference, his father won't stop, he's killed my kind before" "what" Idina slammed on the brakes earning her a few looks and a couple of hand gestures from other drivers, she apologised and drove on again "what do you mean" "well it's obvious he must of killed my dad, my mom said he left us when I was young and I always believed her but then when I changed and started getting hunted every night I realised what really must of happened, I told my mom everything and she couldn't take it, that's why she left, that's why I'm glad you didn't leave" Idina smiled "I would never leave not now" she jumped Castiel had placed his hand on hers.

Idina switched off the engine outside castiel's "go home Di" "what no I told you I'm gonna help you cas" "please I don't want you to see me transform, go home I'll see you tomorrow in school" "and what if I don't what if something happens to you tonight I wouldn't be able to live with myself" "I'll text you tomorrow morning as soon as I'm back promise" she still looked reluctant to go "di I've avoided them for 2 years I'll be fine go" reluctantly she nodded and started the car again, she drove off leaving the red head looking longingly after her.


	9. Chapter 8

That night Idina's dreams were plagued with horrific images she saw the stallion dead then Castiel, then the stallion again the same images repeating themselves, that blood curdling scream ripping through her dreams. She sat bolt upright out of her dream she was sweating like mad, picking up her phone she saw it was 3 in the morning, there was no way she was going back to sleep, walking into the bathroom she splashed her face with cold water, she was still breathing pretty hard. She opened a window in her room and took in the sights and smells of the night 'that's odd' she could hear one of the horses out in the field 'that's impossible there all inside' she leaned out the window letting the cold night wind blow through her hair as she scanned the property, from below she heard a small nicker, there below her in the yard was Castiel well Castiel as the red stallion, she gasped at the sight of him relief washing through her at the same time, she made a gesture to stay there whether he understood in his horse form she didn't know, she quickly threw on some clothes and ran downstairs and out into the yard. She stopped and stared at the red stallion in front of her, he was huge and more majestic than she remembered "Castiel?" she whispered the horse put his head down "wow your beautiful" he tossed his head up in an arrogant way, Idina chuckled "nice to see your personality is still there" Castiel walked over to her and pushed his muzzle at her "you sure" Idina so desperately wanted to stroke his fur but every time she had tried to touch him he had retreated, Castiel placed his large head against her chest she could feel his warm breath, slowly so she wouldn't spook him she reached up and stroked his face, it felt exactly like his hair when she had stroked it earlier. She ran her hands over his equine body feeling the muscles in his shoulders and haunches, he gently knocked his head against her back and shuffled round so his back was in front of her, he gently nickered "you want me to ride you?" Castiel snorted "oh very funny cas" but the horse tossed his head and looked at his own back. Slowly Idina placed her hands on his back and swung herself up, she nestled herself into his warm fur and wrapped her hands through his red mane. "Where do you wanna go?" Castiel tossed his head and started to trot to the end of the property not satisfied with this speed Idina wrapped her hands tighter into his mane "come on Castiel this is pony club pace, pick it up abit" no sooner had she finished her sentence, Castiel took off, Idina got left behind the movement and was fighting to right herself, slowing down Castiel allowed Idina to balance before taking off at a gallop again.

Idina had never felt so free she had no idea where they were heading and she didn't care either, castiel's movement underneath was so comfortable, she could feel all the muscles in his body as he ran, the cold night air rushing through his mane and tail her auburn hair flying freely behind her. Castiel began to slow after a while and eventually came to stop his sides heaving, his breath coming out in huge clouds in the cold air. Idina laughed as she patted his neck "wow" she too was breathless, dismounting she walked round his face and gently stroked between his eyes.

Idina was sat on castiel's back walking back in the direction they had come, she was absentmindedly twisting a piece of his mane "I'm glad you're ok cas I was worried sick" the horse nickered gently "you know as much as I like this form, mostly cause you can't talk" Castiel shook himself causing Idina to grab hold tightly "I wasn't finished" she laughed "as I was saying I like this form but I prefer your human form more" the horse turned his head and looked at her "really I do, I get on better with you than everyone else" Castiel didn't do anything else and so they carried on walking in silence. An hour had passed and Idina was looking up at the stars, she suddenly noticed the sky was no longer black but was turning a more inky blue "cas" she patted the horses neck "we better get back home, dawns approaching" nodding his head the horse took off at a gallop again.

Idina patted castiel's neck as she dismounted in her yard "thanks cas, that was brilliant you better get going I'll see you in few hours" she kissed his muzzle, he tossed his head in shock "go Castiel" she slapped his hindquarters and the stallion took off.


	10. Chapter 9

"are you sure there's nothing going on with you and Castiel" "oh for crying out loud iris no there is nothing going on with me and Castiel how many times do I have to tell you" Idina threw her books in her locker, her sister would just not let this lie "you want me to prove it" iris gave her a puzzled look "cas" Castiel turned and looked at her she had to admit his eyes took her breath away and heart beat speed up shaking it off "come here for a sec" the red head crossed the hall towards her "what's up" "are we dating" the red head looked taken back "no why" "see" Idina looked at her sister "now will you drop it" iris looked quite disappointed and walked off "jeez" Idina shut her locker "what was that all about" Castiel asked as they walked to class "my sisters convinced I have a thing for you" "why would she think that" "cause I kept muttering your name in my sleep" Castiel ground to a halt "what, you dream of me" Idina flushed red at what she had said "well sort of I had these dreams of the red stallion but then those dreams started changing and instead of the stallion it was you and that must have been when I started muttering your name" she didn't dare look at him.

Idina left Castiel to take her seat in history. The room was stuffy and with lack of sleep from last night she soon found herself drifting off. There was a loud bang and Idina jumped awake, the class snickered "seen as Idina and Castiel are now awake I'll shall give you your homework for over Christmas" the class groaned, looking up Idina saw Castiel looking over at her, he looked as tired as she felt, he grinned at her and she grinned back "ok so your project for Christmas is to research your family's history, this activity is to be done in pairs and I expect information on both of your families and seen as its nearly Christmas I'll let you choose your partners" Castiel looked at Idina and pleaded with her, his grey eyes boring into her, she chuckled and nodded.

"I owe you one Di" the two of them had left the stuffy classroom and where now in the hall "Its ok just take me for another night time ride and were even" Castiel laughed "what" Idina frowned "think about what you just said and get back to me" Idina frowned for a moment before finally getting the joke "oh Castiel" she hit across the arm with her textbook "you said it" "you knew what I meant" he was still smirking so Idina walked on ahead "Di come on I was jok ….." Idina turned round wondering why Castiel had stopped mid-sentence, she suddenly spotted him marching towards Nathaniel 'Crap' she ran after him and managed to stop in front of him, placing her hands on his chest she began to push him back "leave it" she hissed "leave it he's trying to kill me" "he doesn't know it's you ok, if you create a commotion now people are bound to find out" she took hold of his hand "come on, class is this way".

"yeah mom it's a school project, thought we would get most of it out the way before Christmas, thanks mom and I promise I'll be back tomorrow to help out, will you do me a favour tell iris to ride Kora she needs the exercise, no not iris Kora, ok thanks mom, love you, bye" Idina hung up the phone "you now have my undivided attention" she turned to Castiel who was sat on the sofa in his living room "I told you I didn't want you staying here I would have come later tonight, I don't want you to see me transform" "Castiel shut up its done, get over it "fine just come and sit down so we can get on with this dam assignment" "Alright Mr impatient, hey by the way what we gonna say about your family, cause I think including the part where you turn into a horse would seem a bit far-fetched don't you think " sitting down Idina pulled out some old books from her bag "well we just won't include that and what are those" Castiel raised an eyebrow "there diaries from my grandma, great grandma and great great grandma, thought they might have some interesting stuff in them" "diaries huh" Castiel looked like he was thinking "don't strain yourself cas" he threw her a dirty look "I just remembered my mom said dad kept diaries apparently there upstairs in the attic you wanna help me look" "sure procrastination is what I'm best at".

Castiel pulled down the ladders to the attic "ladies first" Idina rolled her eyes "such a gentleman" she began to ascend the ladders "what do you see" Castiel voice came from below "dust, lots of dust and and" Idina gasped right in front of her was the biggest spider she had ever seen "SPIDER" she automatically took a step back forgetting she was on ladders, she felt her footing go "CASTIEL". "I gotcha" Idina opened her eyes and sure enough the red head had caught her bridal style "wow thanks" "honestly Di what am I gonna do with you" she smiled at him, that smile he had and those grey eyes looking down at her, she felt her heart race, her face started to flush she quickly shook it off "erm well you could start with putting me down" she asked "erm right" Castiel righted her "let me get rid of the spiders and then we'll have a look". A moment later the red head came back down the ladders, "the attic is now spider free", Idina raised a sceptical eyebrow "oh come on your big wimp get up here" cautiously she climbed up after Castiel, he had opened a window that had been hidden by the dust, light now flooded his attic and she could see piles of boxes stacked up everywhere, she groaned "cas this is gonna take us all night" "yeah well we don't have all night, we have a few hours so get searching" sighing Idina grabbed the first box and blew the dust away "castiel's baby stuff" she read "did you say something" "no carry on searching" she open the box and began to look through, there were shoes and old clothes that had once belong to him, and underneath all this was a photo album. Idina pulled it out and began to flick through stopping and laughing at some of the baby pictures of Castiel "what have you got" Idina jumped and dropped the album "stop doing that god your gonna give me a heart attack" Castiel wasn't paying attention instead he was flicking through the album, a variety of emotions passed on his face, Idina decided to give him some time on his own and began searching other boxes.


	11. Chapter 10

"cas I think I found them" Idina pulled out some old tattered books from one of the boxes she was searching, she picked up one that had 'Johnathan lostwood' written on it and sat down on the dusty floor "cas was your dads name Johnathan?" "Yeah" Castiel came and sat next to her, she opened it and moved so they could both read the first page it was open on.

15th august 1943

Two days ago I finally turned 16 an important time in a man's life as my papa use to tell me especially for us lostwood men, I never truly understood what he meant by that and now I do.

it started at sunset that very day, I began to feel nauseous, and my limbs began to ache, I snuck off outside hoping to cool my pounding head but it made it worse, the pain in my limbs became excruciating to the point where I could no longer walk, I began screaming and then I blacked out.

I woke up yesterday morning with no recollection of what had happened over night, all I knew is that I awoke in the middle of a field with no clothes, I began to stumble bewildered back home and here I found my mother waiting with spare clothes. After I had changed she asked me to sit and told me what had happened, if I hadn't of experienced the pain and blackout I would never have believed her.

Her words were this the men of the lostwoods have been cursed for many generations, I asked her cursed but mother that's a lot of old hogwash surely but she shook her head dear I'm afraid not, an old woman a sorceress many years ago put a curse on your ancestor for trying to steal her horse.

The curse went like this

' I curse thee and thy male descendants for generations to come that when they reach there sixteenth birthday rather than men they turn instead at every dusk they shall turn into the very creature you stole and back to a boy at dawn and each generation shall be hunted by my generation to come'

I could not believe my ears I thought my mother crazy why what do you mean hunted mother she looked very grave at this moment she asked me if I knew the Renmoss family I said I did but what did this have to do with anything, she then proceeded to tell me they are the descendants of that old woman who had cursed me I could not believe what I was hearing she then proceeded to tell me the worse news yet.

Her words were I have not been truthful about your father Johnathon, he did not run off and leave us instead he was hunted, killed by a renmoss, you must stay away from them do you hear Johnathon, I can do nothing to prevent you turning each night but give you this warning and when you have a son you too must pass this message on do you understand and so i do.

Idina looked up at Castiel to see the emotion on his face but it gave nothing away so she turned the page and they began to read again.

4th September 1953

I was hunted down for the first time today, I don't know how I remember this, usually I don't and I don't recollect the visual aspect but I remember the emotions, my animal instincts. I remember tensing at something a sound, my fight or flight instinct kicking in and then my instinct took over and I fled, I remember the terror that reached down into my limbs it kept pushing me further and further till I felt safe.

"this must have been my grandfather's look at the date" castiel's voice in the sudden silence made her jump "do you wanna carry on reading" Castiel nodded and rested his head against hers, they began to read again.

Idina turned to the last page of the diary and this one made her gasp

1th march 1967

Today was the greatest and also the worse day of my life, my lovely wife Joyce gave birth to my son Johnathan but this also meant he too would have to carry the curse I have been carrying for 14 years, when he is older I will explain to him were I go every night and tell him what he should expect when he reaches sixteen.

An below that a heart wrenching extract but it was not written in Jonathan lostwoods writing

3rd of March 1973

I write this extract in memory of my husband and so one day when my son reads this he will understand what happened to his father for now I shall tell him his daddy left and only when he is old enough to understand shall I lead him to this diary.

I got a visit from two police officers today, Johnathan had just turned 6 two days earlier and was playing with his toys when I led them into the room, here they gave me the news, my husband had been murdered, he had been stabbed through the heart. They told me they had no leads but I knew who had done this, it was the Renmoss family, in his age he was starting to slow down in his horse form and they had got him they had got my Johnathan, they left me a widow and my son fatherless.

Idina closed the diary and felt Castiel turn his face into her hair "cas" he didn't say anything instead he stood up and grabbed the other diaries before making his way out the attic. She followed him downstairs and found him waiting on the sofa "we may as well get this assignment done" his voice was quiet "Castiel lets leave it till tomorrow, look at the time" she pointed out the window, the sun was beginning to sink, Castiel got up "stay in here and no matter what don't come out until I've turned please" "but Castiel I want to help its sounds painful I want to do something" Castiel stood in front of her "di please I'm asking no begging you to stay here it's something you shouldn't see" he tucked a piece of stray hair behind her ear and walked out the room.


	12. Chapter 11

Idina couldn't take it even with the cushions over her ears she could still hear castiel's cries of pain, tears were rolling down her cheeks as she listened and then it stopped, not caring what he had said about staying put she ran out to the backyard and there he was the red stallion standing proud, Idina couldn't help herself she rushed forward and buried her face in his mane "oh Castiel" she began to cry again, she felt his large horse head wrap round her. He nuzzled and motioned for her to climb on his back, she vaulted on to him and they trotted off.

"Castiel where are you taking me" they had been out riding for a few hours now and Idina had no idea where they were, she could hear a stream bubbling nearby, Castiel picked his way carefully through the woods until they came upon a lake, the moonlight making the water shine silver, the stream she had heard earlier was close by running into it. Idina dismounted "wow Castiel it's gorgeous". She was staring out across the lake when she heard a large thump followed by some scuffling behind her, she turned round and started laughing, the horse had actually gotten down and rolled, his long red legs kicking out as he scratched his back, he eventually got up giving a hefty buck as he did so. Castiel walked over to her and with one swing of his head had knocked her down to the floor, he tossed his head and whinnied "Hey what was that for" Idina looked up at him pretending to be hurt, castiel's head lowered and he placed it against her head "get off" she shoved his big head away and sat up staring at the silver water. She felt rather than heard the thud as castiel's huge body hit the ground, he lay down and placed his head in Idina's lap, his legs splayed out in front. Idina began to absentmindedly stroke his face and eventually started to trace the contours of his long face, she looked down to find the horse asleep in her lap, she chuckled. She lay back careful not to disturb Castiel and stared up at the stars, she began thinking about what she had read. 'There has to be a way to end this curse surely' no matter what she couldn't bear the thought of losing Castiel, she had seen so many sides to him recently not just the tough boy of Amoris high and she had to admit her heart was starting change, the way she saw him was beginning to change, she didn't know if she loved him but she certainly wasn't prepared to let him leave her life without a putting up a decent fight.

Idina felt hot breath on her face and woke to see a huge red face in hers its grey eyes staring at her "hi" she pushed his head out the way as she sat up "is it time to go" Castiel nodded his huge head, Idina stood up and dusted herself off before vaulting on to his back "let's go Castiel" and the two took off at a gallop into the night back towards home.

Idina woke up to sunlight in her eyes, sitting up she gazed around the room and panic rose up in her she had no idea where she was 'what the heck is going on', she heard a grunt beside her, cautiously she turned and relief flooded through her, it was just Castiel 'ha I'm in castiel's room, oh thank god, oh wow' the red head had no shirt on next to her. Idina had always wondered what a man's six pack felt like after seeing pictures in magazines, reaching a hand out she touched his stomach "wow there rock hard" she gasped in amazement "what are you doing" Idina yelped and retracted her hand back with immense speed, Castiel sat up and looked at Idina with amusement on his face "well?" he asked, "well what" "why where you touching me" "I erm, well erm" "if you wanted to touch me you could of woke me up at least, so I could join in the fun" Castiel wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pulled her down on to the mattress, Idina taken by shock, didn't react in time, next thing she knew Castiel was kneeling over her, his red hair cascading round his face like a waterfall, "wow not even putting up a fight Di, does this mean you're willing to let me do whatever I want" an evil grin passed over his face, by this point Idina had recovered from her shock "in your dreams, lover boy" with one quick movement she had gotten her knee underneath his chest and had flipped him off the bed, there was a loud thud as he hit the floor, Idina sat up and laughed at him sprawled on the floor, she climbed off the bed and danced over him and out the room "you're not getting away with that Di", Idina heard him scramble up off the floor '****' Idina turned to see Castiel come running out his bedroom, he clocked her and ran at her "no cas don't, don't" Idina was laughing as she backed up, but the red head was too quick he flipped her over his shoulder as soon as he caught her "Castiel put me down" she was beating her fists against his back but she was still laughing. "Where are you taking me" Idina had noticed he was taking her downstairs. Castiel walked through the living room and adjoining dining room "don't you dare Castiel" Idina felt the cold winter morning blowing against her bare feet "CASTIEL PLEASE IT'LL BE FREEZING, CAS" Idina realising where he was going, began to desperately get out of his grip, it was no use she felt herself being thrown and then the icy water of castiel's pool hit every nerve in her body like a lightning bolt, she felt her breath get knocked out of her, she swam to the surface. "I.i.i.i h. .e.e y.y.o.o.o.u.u" she was shaking as she swam to the edge of the pool, hoisting herself out "I.i.i t. it b. what I said the, the, the other night, I.i.i prefer your h.h. form" and with that she marched past him "Di come on it was a joke".

Idina didn't care that she was in someone else's house, she was too cold right now. She sunk her feet into the hot bath water, she winced as the hot water met her cold skin, then taking a deep breath she submerged her entire body, she felt the water blister against her cold body but she didn't care "Di?" she jumped as castiel's voice came from the other side of the bathroom door "what" "you still mad then" "what do you think, you took it too far cas, if I'm ill tomorrow I will not speak to you for a week" "lucky me" "get lost Castiel" "look I'm sorry ok, I've left some clothes outside the door, when your done I'll be downstairs".

Castiel was sprawled on the couch with Demon, when Idina came downstairs "cas I gotta go home", the red head shifted and sat up "what, you don't have to go, look I'm sorry I took it too far come on you don't have to leave" Castiel stood up and walked over to her "I would never go home cause of something as stupid as that, but I've got horses to take care of, I'll be back in a couple of hours", and with that Idina grabbed her bag from the front door and walked out.

Idina was grooming a big chestnut in the barn, she wasn't doing a very good job either she was thinking too much about that look of hurt on castiel's face as she left 'what was that all about', "Idina" she jumped out of her thoughts and turned around to see who had said her name, but she couldn't see anyone "Dake, iris?" she dropped the brush in her hand back into the box and walked away from the chestnut "Idina" there it was again, it sounded like it was coming from outside. Idina stepped outside the barn and looked around but could see no one "I'm sorry about this Idina" she heard the voice before a cloth was placed over her mouth she could smell something on the cloth, then she began to feel tired, her eyes drooped and her mind began to go fuzzy, then blackness.


	13. Chapter 12

Idina groaned 'what happened' she rubbed her eyes and opened them, she was in a dark room, the only source of light came from a small window, she scrambled over to it, looking out she realised she was in a basement somewhere "what the heck" she began to push on the window, it wouldn't budge, she began to panic and shove harder when she heard a sound outside the door, the door unlocked. Idina turned to face her kidnapper, ready to flee if she got the chance. The door flung open, Idina pushed off the wall only to pause, she was looking at a very familiar blond "Nathaniel?" her legs gave way and she sank to the ground.

"what, what's going on" Idina looked up at Nathaniel "Idina look I'm sorry but you wouldn't leave that stallion alone and don't lie ok, I've seen you out riding it, I warned you Idina I didn't want it to go this far but you left me no choice" "it was you, you're the reason I'm here" Idina saw red never did she think he would go this far they had after all once been friends, she slapped him before grabbing his shoulders, she forced him down as she stood up, she took off running to the open door only to find her path blocked. "Idina was there any need to hurt my son" Idina looked at the man in front of her, she felt the panic bubbling up in her again, Nathaniel's father began to walk forward causing her to walk backwards away from him "Nathaniel leave, I wish to have a word with your friend here" "but" "just do as I say" Nathaniel glanced at Idina before closing the door behind him.

"you've been a pain for me and my son since the day you lost me that stallion, Nathaniel's told me that you've been asking a lot of questions and like the son I know he is he told you what I had told him, but there all lies but you know that don't you, I know that red stallion is your little boyfriend Castiel" Idina gasped "you know and your still hunting him" "shut up and have some manners, myself and my son warned you to stay away, do you think we wanted to do this, look at me when I'm talking to you" he had grabbed Idina's face and forced her to look at him "now that I have you, I can lure that red stallion here after all love is a very powerful thing, then once I've got him I can finally dispose of that disgusting creature once and for all and what a shame the one thing that can stop this curse and free him is in my possession and there's nothing you can do about it" laughing harshly he let go of Idina's face and stood up, crossed the room and slammed the door as he left.

Tears began to flow down Idina's face, how was she gonna escape, she couldn't let them get hold of Castiel. Idina pulled her knees up to chest 'get it together Idina, got to figure a way out of here' shakily she stood and began to try and open the window again. After 20 minutes of trying Idina admitted defeat and sank to the floor crying again "Castiel" she whispered, suddenly her foot vibrated 'what the, my phone' she had forgotten she had tucked it into her riding boot, pulling it out her hands shaking, she found a text from Castiel _'where are you, thought you were only gonna be a few hours' _ she let out a sigh of relief she had signal _'cas you gotta help me Nathaniel and his deranged father have kidnapped me I'm in the basement, there's a window somewhere please you gotta help me' _she had never loved her phone more, than when that sent notification came up on her screen, castiel's reply came through moments later _'stay put I'm on my way'_ Idina began to cry again but this time with happiness. A sound at the door caused her head to shoot up, quickly shoving her phone back in her boot she pulled her knees up to her chin and didn't look at whoever it was, "Idina" Nathaniel's voice was quiet, she glanced up at him and gave him her best piercing glare, she smirked as he flinched "what do you want" "Idina please don't hate me" Idina laughed nastily "hate you, I loathe you, I loathe your existence Nathaniel, but I suppose it's not completely your fault after all its your father who hasn't been honest with you" "don't speak ill of my father" again Idina laughed nastily "he's been lying to you Nathaniel, that horse isn't just one horse it's many, your ancestors kill it but they never do it in time, the horse has already reproduced by the time they get it, that's why your hunting this one now" shut up" "no Nathaniel I won't you wanna here the worst part about all this, that horse isn't always a horse, during the day it's human, in fact both you and I know its human form, your family is nothing but a bunch of killers" she spat the last word at him "SHUT UP" Nathaniel struck her across the face before storming out. Idina felt her face heat up where he had slapped her but she didn't care she had said what she needed to say.

Idina sat in the basement 'Castiel hurry', five minutes later there was a tap on the window, looking up she saw a familiar face "Castiel" he put his finger to his lips before producing a crowbar, placing it under the window he began to force it open and after a few minutes it gave way. Idina climbed up the wall and let Castiel drag her out, as soon as she stood up the two of them took off running. Castiel parked his car a few miles away as soon as they reached it, Idina broke down and collapsed against him, shaking "di shush come on it's alright I got you now" castiel's strong arms wrapped around her, she wrapped her arms around his waist and continued to cry for another 5 minutes. "Di" she felt Castiel push her away "come on let's get away from here" she nodded and let Castiel lead her to the passenger side.

Idina managed to compose herself on the journey back "cas there's something I need to tell you" she saw his hands tighten on the steering wheel "oh nothing bad, in fact its good news, there's a way to break your curse" "what" Castiel turned to her "cas keep your eyes on the road please, jeez and yeah Nathaniel's father let slip that there's something that can break it, the only problem is I have no idea what it is and he has it whatever it is" castiel's face couldn't hide the disappointment, "cas I'm sorry I got your hopes up I just thought maybe, well actually I don't know what I thought" "its ok I'm just glad you're safe" he rested his hand on hers.

Idina stayed at castiel's again that night, she had no idea how she had convinced her mom to let her after disappearing and leaving Jake half groomed in the barn, but after a lot of sucking up, her mom had finally agreed to let her stay at her 'friends' house. She was curled up with a blanket over her resting against castiel's warm red fur, sighing she buried her head in his mane and proceeded to go to sleep.

Idina woke the next morning and wasn't surprised to be in castiel's room, she tried to get up only to find she was pinned by castiel's arm, it was draped very tightly over her waist, she couldn't help feeling happy about this, so instead of fighting to sit up she lay back down and stayed there.


	14. Chapter 13

Idina was stood at her locker on Monday morning "I saw you this morning walking in with Castiel" iris stood leaning against the lockers next to her twin "and your point is" "is he the 'friend' whose house you've been staying over at, cause I know he's your history partner" Idina sick of iris hassling her nodded "oh my god so you two are dating" "no were history partners that's it ok" "sure of course but what will mom say when she finds out you've been staying at a boys house" "iris I suggest you keep your mouth shut to mom and dad and let's not forget how many times I covered for you when you stayed at Lysander's" iris turned red "that's what I thought" "hey Di, whoa iris why you so red" Castiel had walked over to them "oh I just called her out that's all, come on let's get to class" all three of them walked off.

Idina was talking to Castiel at dinner he was stood in front leaning against the lockers whilst she had her back to them "you coming back to mine to finish this assignment after school" "yeah of course, but I can't tomorrow I have to go back home and help out with the horses I've been slacking lately and Dake can't handle it all the time plus Kora needs some exercise", "I don't like the thought of you being there on your own not after last time" "cas I'll be fine I'll make sure I'm not alon…" Idina stopped and shrank back against the lockers hiding herself behind Castiel "Di what's up" she was staring wide eyed over his shoulder. Castiel turned round and immediately saw why, Nathaniel was walking towards them, he felt the anger rise in him, and with abit to much force he pushed Idina behind him and up against the lockers "get away from her" he growled, "this doesn't concern you Castiel, let me talk to her" "what so you can drug and kidnap her again" castiel's voice was starting to rise "keep your voice down you idiot" "don't tell me what to do" Castiel had grabbed the front of Nathaniel's shirt "do you have any idea how scared she was, do you" "let go of me now, I just want to apologise" "ha apologise you held her hostage you can't apologise for something like that" "Castiel your causing a scene" and sure enough people were starting to gather, iris and Lysander had run over to where Idina stood frozen against the locker, iris wrapped her arms round her sister as she listened in shock, Lysander was stood in front of the two girls ready to pull them out the way if this fight progressed but also ready to stop Castiel if it went too far "good now everyone can hear how messed up your family is" "DON'T TALK ABOUT MY FAMILY LIKE THAT" Nathaniel let the first punch fly, this enraged Castiel more, he swung Nathaniel against the lockers, Lysander and iris pulling Idina out the way as the two boys continued to fight.

Idina could see the blood dripping down castiel's face and she couldn't stand watching the blood bath anymore both boys where in it to cause serious injury, she pulled away from iris despite her protests "CASTIEL STOP IT PLEASE" she wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled with all her strength, she pulled him free, as she did people closest to Nathaniel rushed forward and held him back, quickly she flitted to the front of Castiel her hands on his chest "cas look at me, LOOK AT ME" reluctantly his grey eyes found her blue ones "please stop it, I don't like seeing you in all this blood ok, yes he deserved it, but you don't need the injuries it'll just make it easier for him and his father to catch you". She turned around and walked towards Nathaniel, without saying a word, she pulled her fist back and let it connect with his face "you don't know how long I've waited to do that" she walked back over to Castiel and grabbed his hand before pulling him out the school.


End file.
